Devastation
by CandyFlossRain
Summary: Deakins' daughter is found raped and murdered. The heat is on and all four detectives will be working together to find the man who did this. Can they take the heat, or will they crumble underneath the stress?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Law and Order CI. If I did, the show would be A LOT different and I'd have all sorts of cameos...

**Author's Notes:** I need to work on Apathy, I know, but I've hit a real brick wall with it. D So instead, I've decided to embark on this new fic for the time being while I figure out what I'm going to do with Apathy. This fic has been swimming around in my head a lot lately, and I already have a lot of the stuff planned out. This should be a fun case file, especially with all the pressure it's going to put on the crew. I hope you enjoy it. Please review, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Also, I'm looking for a beta who will read my stuff and not make fun of me for some of the stuff I come up with. If you are interested send me a message or an e-mail. Please and thanks.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Help me! Please, someone help me!" a female's frantic cries echoed along the deserted street.

"Shut up bitch." came a harsh reply followed by a slapping noise. There was a yelp before all else seemed to fall silent. A moment later choked sobs were heard, followed by a man's pleasured groaning. Then there was another bout of silence before a gunshot rang out. Finally, silence took over once more, almost as if nothing had happened.

A while later two young men on skateboards headed down the street, grinning and joking with each other. One of them cried out in surprise as his skateboard caught on something, a sock he assumed, and threw him to the ground. His friend stopped and looked at the ground and gasped, practically tripping over himself.

"Man, call 911, there is a dead chick over here!" he exclaimed. His friend, having gathered himself, pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, 911, what is your emergency?" someone inquired.

"Um, we just found a dead girl...she...she...she's dead." the boy stated, seeming in slight shock.

"What is your location?" the operator inquired.

"Um...we are at the intersection of East 72nd and Park Central...not far from Central park." he answered in a shaky fashion, watching his friend crouch down near the body. "Don't touch anything." he hissed out before turning his attention back to the phone call.

"Just stay calm, don't touch anything, and stay there. Help is on the way." the 911 operator stated. A moment later the boy hung up and stood back, his friend coming to stand beside him as they looked at the dead body.

"This can't be good..." the boy who made the call muttered as they waited for help to arrive.

Flashing lights, sirens, crime tape, and all other sights and sounds that came with a crime scene crowded the street. Men and women in blue uniforms patrolled around, keeping the few civilians who had gathered there from tampering with the crime scene. A large man pushed past the uniform officers, his much smaller female partner at his heels. He approached a uniformed police officer who was standing near two teenage boys. The large man flashed his badge.

"I'm Detective Robert Goren, this is my partner Detective Alex Eames, we are from the Major Case squad. What happened?" he inquired, putting his badge away, Eames stepping up beside him.

"Well," the uniformed officer began, "this is Conner Bergivin and Sam McPhearson. They are the two who found the body while skating on by. Conner here got tripped up when his board hit her arm. That's when they saw the dead body and called police."

"I see..." Goren looked over the two boys who seemed startled, frightened, and nervous. Without another word he left and wandered over to the body where one of the assistant M.E.s was looking over the body, leaving his partner to get the two boy's information.

"Death was caused by a shot to the head. We recovered the shells and will be able to get the bullet out when we do the autopsy. We'll get them to ballistics as soon as possible." the young man stated, watching as Goren circled the female, a frown crossing his lips. The girl's pants and underwear were pulled down and there was obvious trauma to her genitals, a sign of rape.

"Well, no matter how much my partner and I have been waiting for a case...this seems like something sex crimes would take care of, isn't it? It's a rape homicide...not something we usually deal with. Why were we called in?" he inquired, watching as the M.E. shrugged helplessly. Sighing, he turned to a nearby officer. "Excuse me."

"What can I do for you Detective?" the young officer inquired, looking a little green in the face. Goren could only guess it was his first homicide.

"Do you have any idea why this case was giv--"

"Goren!" Eames called out rather urgently. Goren offered the officer an apologetic smile and made his way over to Eames.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Look." she stated, her hand trembling as she lifted up a New York driver's license.

_Name: Jennifer Deakins_

_Age: 17_

_D.O.B: March 7th 1989_

Goren cursed under his breath.

"Um, Detective Goren?" a tentative female voice inquired.

"What?" he answered, continuing to stare at the license.

"Your Captain is here."


	2. Opening Arguments

**Disclaimer:** One day I'm going to meet Dick Wolf, get him nice and drunk, and get him to sign over the rights to Law and Order Criminal Intent over to me. Until then, I don't own it, or any of the characters from the show.

**Author's notes:** I'm feeling inspired, and I'm hoping to get more hits on this fic. There will probably be some Goren and Eames lovin' as well as some Barek Logan stuff and...maybe I'll even mix it up a bit. Stress makes you do things you normally wouldn't eh? As always, please review! It keeps me motivated. Also, I'm always open to suggestions on how I can make this better.

Man oh man. I wrote this chapter, posted it, didn't like it, re-wrote it, and here I am posting it again. Though, I like how this one came out. So it's all good.

* * *

**Opening arguments**

"What should we do?" Eames asked quickly, looking to her partner, still holding the license.

"I...don't know." Goren replied, sighing. "You were always a better people person..."

"Not when it comes to telling our Captain his daughter is dead!" she exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"What?" an all too familiar voice questioned as a tall, lean, gray haired man appeared. The two detectives silently observed their tired looking Captain. Deakins' had dark circles under his eyes and his shirt was buttoned incorrectly. The collar of both his shirt and the jacket he was wearing was discombobulated and all in all, he looked older than he was.

"Um...hey Cap." Eames greeted, throwing on a weak smile, though it soon dissipated as it was matched with Deakins' scowl. Though, instead of replying to his Detective, he turned his attention to one of the uniformed officers.

"Why in the hell were my Detectives called about a new case before I was?" he inquired, trying to act calm, but anyone who had ears could hear the underlying irritation.

"Well..um...I don't know...sir...Captain...um..." the young uniformed officer was the same rookie Goren had tried to talk to earlier.

Deakins glared at the kid before looking to Goren and Eames.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, sir...I think maybe we should go sit down somewhere." Goren stated. "There is a café down the stree--" but it was too late. It didn't take long for their captain to spot the bloody and beaten remains of his daughter. He recognized her instantly and his heart almost stopped.

"Jenny..." he whispered. Goren counted all the different emotions that flickered across Deakins' blue eyes. Anger, frustration, fear, sorrow...and others.

"Sir..." Eames started, but Deakins was already rushing to the body, all his common sense having been thrown to the wind. Goren was quick though, and intercepted his upset Captain, holding him back.

"Captain, you can't touch the body. You'll contaminate the crime scene. I'm sorry..." Goren murmured, holding Deakins back with slight difficulty.

"My daughter...my baby...let me...go..." he muttered halfheartedly before slumping against the slightly larger male that was holding him back, tears stinging at his eyes. He held them back though, still leaning against Goren. Eames approached the two and rested a comforting hand on Deakins' upper arm.

"I'm sorry Captain. We'll get the guy..." Alex Eames whispered, glancing up to catch her partner's gaze for a moment.

"We promise." Goren confirmed, nodding. They both watched their Captain stand up straight, his posture a bit more rigid than usual.

"I have to get home...I'll..." he paused, finding himself looking back over at his daughter's body. "I'll see you tomorrow...well..." he checked his watch, "actually, I'll see you later today." and without another word he turned and left, heading back to his car.

"There goes a defeated man." Eames stated, standing beside her partner. Bobby Goren simply nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"A defeated man indeed." he stated. "Come on. We'll let CSU finish up here. We are going to need all the sleep we can get."

* * *

"Okay, what did I miss?" Logan inquired as he took a seat at his desk across from his partner. He blinked as he realized Barek had her back to him and seemed to be staring in the general direction of Deakins' office. "Barek?" he stated, trying to catch her attention. It was when he failed miserably that he finally looked over at the same spot she was, issuing a low whistle. "Woah. Deakins, Goren, Eames, and the Chief of Police as well as Carver all in the same room together. Seriously, what did I miss?"

His partner didn't bother to answer, and a moment later the Chief of Police left the office in a huff, scowling. Carver trailed after him. Mike watched them exit the squad room before turning his attention back to Deakins' office where his Captain was sending Goren and Eames a glare. Both detectives looked rather defeated and exited his office, Eames first followed by Goren.

Mike Logan all but whined and sat back in his chair. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, watching as Goren walked right by him and into the break room. Alex watched her partner before picking a manilla folder up off her desk. Her cold hazel gaze met Mike's and a shiver ran down the older detective's spine.

"Here." she stated coldly, throwing the folder onto his desk. "Educate yourself." and without another word she headed over to her partner. Logan blinked and opened up the folder, scanning over it's contents. Barek blinked and slowly rose from her chair, coming to stand behind her partner as she read over his shoulder. The two cursed at the same time.

"Deakins' kid...crap." Mike muttered, glancing at his partner. Carolyn Barek frowned and straightened up, glancing once more in the direction of her Captain's office.

"It's horrible..." she murmured softly, more to herself than anyone else. Logan nodded and sat back in his chair, tossing the folder onto his smooth desktop.

"Yeah, it really is." he answered, emerald eyes closing for a moment. "Should we...?"

"No, we should just leave him alone for now. I think he's been bothered enough for the time being." his partner answered.

"I feel like we should do something..." he stated.

"I know. For now, we can only be here for him and be ready to put everything we have into this case." she allowed a hand to rest on Mike's shoulder, which seemed to sooth the older detective.

"If only I could bring people back to life..." Logan whispered softly.

"Life wouldn't be worth living if you could bring everyone who died back to life." came her reply. The comforting hand left Mike's shoulder as Barek walked off.

"I guess..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bobby and Alex were in the break room, arguing in low tones.

"I don't think Deakins should be leading this case Eames. He's too emotionally attached..." Goren stated.

"It's his daughter. He has every right to lead this case and bring her killer to justice." his small partner replied.

"But Eames, he's likely to jump the gun. I mean, come on...he's in distress. He's a great Captain, a good cop, but right now he's in no shape to do this." Bobby answered, leaning against the counter.

"We have to trust him Bobby." Eames commented, standing in front of her partner, arms crossed over her chest.

"I do trust him...but..." he frowned. "I think Carver and the Chief are right. He could mess this up. We might never be able to find the guy who did this with him on the case."

"Just drop it Goren. He's not leaving, and we shouldn't want him to." she snapped.

"No, I'm not going to drop it Alex! He should be at home with his wife and his other daughter. He needs to at least take time off..." Bobby argued.

"I said drop it Goren. He's staying on this case whether you like it or not. Stop dwelling on what could happen and get your head in the game. We are going to need all your brain cells focused and ready if we are going to catch this guy."

"Fine, I'll drop it...for now." he muttered in defeat.

"Good, now lets get back to work. I believe the M.E. would like to meet with us." she commented and turned, leaving the break room.

"Darn her." Goren muttered, watching his partner walk off. Rubbing a hand over his face, he sighed and soon followed after her. Who was he to argue with the oh so popular Alex Eames?


	3. Cows go Moo, or something

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Law and Order Criminal Intent, but I have concocted a grand scheme to meet Chris Noth. He happens to own a club over in New York and he hangs out there a lot...

**Author's Notes:** I dunno. I kinda like this story. I'm working really hard to make this a good case file thing. I just want to take a moment to thank FluffyCSI. She is my favorite Law and Order CI fanfic author of all time. I want to thank you, FluffyCSI, for writing. It rocks.

* * *

**Cows go moo, or something**.

Robert Goren trailed behind Mike Logan as the two headed to the M.E.'s room. Eames, who was currently angry with her partner, had sent him off with Logan so she could spend some time talking to Barek. Both females had claimed they needed some 'girl time', and the boys couldn't argue with them.

"So Goren," Mike began, hands shoved in his pockets as the two men walked side-by-side down the long tiled corridor, "what do you think?"

"About?"

"The case...and Deakins. Y'know, stuff like that." he answered almost timidly.

"I really don't know what to think actually." the larger detective answered, sighing audibly. "Personally, I don't think Deakins should be assigned to this case. He's too emotionally attached."

"We are too y'know."

"But not as much. You never met Jennifer and even Eames and I had minimal contact with her over the years. She was a sweet kid, and I feel bad she had to die like she did, but I'm able to detach myself from it," he paused, "as long as Deakins isn't hounding me. It's him I'm worried about, him I'm attached to..." he sighed once more and scratched at his chin idly.

Logan nodded slightly and the two fell silent as they entered the M.E.'s room. Two pairs of eyebrows rose at the sight before them. The red haired M.E. was hovering over a body with a tool that resembled a...saw. She didn't seem to notice the two as she turned on the saw, but shut it right off as she miraculously heard Goren clear his voice. Taking off the mask she was wearing, she set the tool and the mask on a nearby counter.

"Detectives." she greeted, seeming slightly annoyed since she had been interrupted.

"Nice to see you too. Do you have anything on Jennifer?" Logan inquired, moving so he was leaning against one of the counters, trying to ignore all the different things littering the counter top.

"I don't think there is anything I found that you didn't already know." she answered, her back to the detectives as she tried to locate a file. "She was raped, but the rape kit came up negative for any fluids, positive for spermicide though."

"He used a condom...how considerate." Logan muttered, a slight frown crossing his lips.

"Yeah, a latex condom. Anyway, he used a .38 caliber Smith and Wesson revolver to kill her, as you also knew, but you'll have to talk to the ballistics guys for more information on that. I don't label bullets, I just pull them out of people's bodies." she stated, allowing a satisfied smile to play upon her lips as she finally found the file. Turning around quickly she padded over to Goren and held out the papers. "Here's my report."

"Thanks." Bobby answered, taking the papers and putting them into the portfolio he had brought along with him. "But, did you find anything unusual or anything that could point us to who did this?"

"Nope, not really. Then again, you might see something I didn't when you look through my report." she seemed a bit antsy as she slowly inched back over to the counter where her mask and saw was.

"Alright...thanks." Goren murmured, watching as the M.E. happily got back to work. Mike and Goren left the room.

"She really doesn't get out much does she." it was a statement, not a question.

"Well...I really don't know." Bobby answered, shrugging.

"I'd hate to have her job." was Logan's last statement before the two fell silent, leaving the building.

* * *

"So what's the plan Alex?" Barek asked, her voice soft as she sat across from her co-worker.

"I really don't know. I'm worried about Deakins...so is Bobby, but I don't want to fight to bump him off this case like my partner does. I don't think he needs that right now...he needs to be here watching us catch this guy and throw him in jail."

"It must be hard...to lose a child. I don't think I could ever imagine the pain he must be going through."

"Yeah, really. I wish we could bring her back to life y'know?"

Barek simply shook her head, propping her elbows up on her desk, resting her chin on her hand.

"What, you don't sometimes wish you could bring someone back to life?" Eames inquired, seeming slightly surprised.

"Well, I do wish sometimes I guess, but not very hard. Life wouldn't be life if you could just bring people back from the dead." she answered softly.

"I...I guess, but still. If you could, wouldn't you bring her back to life? Just to end the pain..."

"No, I can't say I would. Everything happens for a reason Alex."

Eames stared at her for a moment, waiting for Barek's serious mask to break. When it didn't, she made a noise of displeasure and stood. "Life sucks that way." and without another word the petite woman walked towards the break room, frustrated.

"Where's Eames?" Bobby inquired as he and Mike wandered over to Barek's desk.

"I thought you and her were having some 'girl time' and that's why Goren and I had to go and deal with the creepy M.E." Logan stated, plopping down in his not so comfortable office chair at his desk across from his partner's.

"In the break room. I think I might have made her a bit mad..." Carolyn admitted, frowning.

"What did you say?" her partner asked, leaning forward, emerald eyes inquisitive.

"Well..." she cast a glance at the break room where Eames was, sitting at one of the tables, her head in her arms. Sighing audibly, she shook her head. "You don't need to know."

"That bad huh?" Mike questioned, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. He shrugged, "Whatever then." his gaze switched to Bobby who was staring at the break room, observing his partner. "Why don't you go talk to her B-dog?"

"Call me that ever again and I will be forced to take you out back and beat you." Goren stated dryly.

"Heck, if you ever call him that I'll help him beat you up." Barek added.

"Point taken." Mike replied, holding up his hands as a sign of surrender. Then both him and his partner watched Bobby walk away from them towards his partner.

"How much you want to bet there is something going on between them?" Logan inquired.

"Pfft. Why do you keep looking for something that's not there?" his partner replied, brows raising.

"Because there must be something there!"

"Yeah, they are partners. Two people who have been working together for more than five years. Best friends."

"Lovers."

Barek beamed him in the head with a crumpled up sticky note.

"I'm serious Barek!" he exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down." his partner hissed, beaming him in the head with another sticky note.

"Sorry..." he answered, his voice softer.

Carolyn leaned back in her chair, eyes closing for a moment.

"I still think there is something more than just partnership between them..."

"Oh shut up Mike."

"Fine fine...I was just saying..."

"Shut up."

"Okay, shutting up." and with that another crumpled up sticky note collided with his head.

* * *

She was lost in thought and almost jumped out of her skin as a warm hand came to rest on her shoulder. Bolting up in her seat, Detective Eames tilted her head backwards slightly, her hazel eyes meeting the dark chocolate eyes of her partner.

"Hey." he greeted softly, offering a slightly sheepish smile. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Alex shrugged lightly, "You didn't scare me, you just...startled me."

"Well, none the less, I'm sorry for 'startling' you." he took a seat beside his partner, watching her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, throwing on a weak smile.

"I heard Barek said something that upset you...and got worried."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me Bobby, I'm fine." she answered.

"Oh come on Eam--"

"Alex." she practically snapped.

"What?"

"Call me Alex, it's my name after all." she muttered.

"Oh, sorry...Alex." he offered her a slight smile as she seemed to relax when he used her first name.

"What's bugging you?" he asked, head tilting to the side slightly.

"This case." came her answered as she crossed her arms on the table and once more rested her head on them, eyes closing. "We haven't even been at it for a day and I'm already starting to feel stressed. I feel so bad for Deakins...I mean, to lose his kid..." she paused, exhaling slowly. "I wish there was something I could do for him."

"I know how you feel Ea--" he froze as she shot a glare in his direction. "Alex." he watched her close her eyes. His hand returned to her shoulder as his thumb gently rubbed the curve of her neck, working out a knot. "But there is something we can do for him y'know." he stated softly, smiling at his partner who was practically purring from the slight contact. "We can solve this case quick and easy."

"Easier said than done."

"We are the legendary Goren and Eames, partnered with Barek and Logan, we are unstoppable. This will be easy."

"What if we don't catch the guy?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." he stated softly, and blinked as Eames sat up. Their eyes met for a moment, before Eames pitched forward into his arms. Goren instinctively wrapped his arms around his partner's small form, holding her against his chest. He gently rubbed her back in a soothing manner, feeling her relax against him.

"We'll get the guy Eames, I promise." _and I only hope I can live up to that_. He thought to himself, simply holding his partner as his thoughts drifted.

* * *


	4. Gathering the Facts

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own Law and Order CI. Nope, never, nodda. Unless by some odd turn of events I really do get a few drinks into Dick Wolf and get him to sign over the rights to Law and Order Criminal Intent...maybe someday.

**Author's Notes:** I'm trying to get out a chapter a day. We'll see how well this works, though I should be having some extra time to write during lunch, since I have first Lunch now, and frankly 10:45am is not a time I like to be eating lunch. So instead I plan on sitting around the coffee shack, watching my friend Eric make coffee for half the student body, listening to music and writing. It's a happy thing. Sorry about the shortness, but I thought it was a good spot to stop.

Oh! I want to thank **FluffyCSI** who allowed me to use her format for interrogations. It made this chapter much easier to write. Also, I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers and all the people who are sticking with me as I stumbled threw this. You all _rawk_.

* * *

_January 31st 2006_

_11:00am_

_Interview with Captain James Deakins_

_Detective Eames_: Thanks for agreeing to meet with me and answer these questions Captain. I know you'd rather be elsewhere.

_Deakins:_ I had to do it sometime.

_Detective Eames:_ So, about what time did your daughter leave the house two nights ago?

_Deakins:_ About 7:30...just after dinner.

_Detective Eames:_ And where was she going?

_Deakins:_ To Tara Veil's house

_Detective Eames:_ A friend?

_Deakins:_ Her best friend.

_Detective Eames:_ What did she say she was going to do?

_Deakins:_ Study. They had a few tests coming up. They wanted to be prepared for.

_Detective Eames:_ Do you know if there was anyone else at Tara's?

_Deakins:_ Her parents were home...and I think a couple of Jennifer's schoolmates were there too.

_Detective Eames:_ Who?

_Deakins:_ Connor Bergivin and one of his guy friends...Sam McPhearson I think.

_Detective Eames:_ Connor Bergivin and Sam McPhearson?

_Deakins:_ Yeah...

_Detective Eames:_ Who else?

_Deakins:_ I believe Stacy Waterston was there...and Amy Bradstone. I believe that's it.

_Detective Eames:_ Alright. Did your daughter call you at all after she left?

_Deakins:_ She called from her cell phone at about...I don't know, 11pm? It was right before I went to bed.

_Eames:_ You sure it was her cell phone?

_Deakins:_ Yeah, her cell number came up on caller ID.

_Detective Eames:_ I see. How was she when she called?

_Deakins:_ She sounded fine. Said she would be home soon, but she had to drop by the grocery store and pick up a few things first.

_Detective Eames:_ Was she walking home?

_Deakins:_ I...don't know. I always assumed she'd be getting a ride home from one of her friends.

_Detective Eames:_ Well, I think that's really all I have for now. Thank you for your time sir.

_Deakins:_ Sure.

_End tape._

Bobby sat back in his chair, looking over the interview he had just typed up.

"Something catch your interest?" Eames inquired from where she was seated at her own desk.

"The cell phone. I don't remember seeing anything about it in the crime scene report. There is no way they could have missed it." he frowned in thought before looking over at Logan, who was fiddling around with a pen.

"Hey Logan, would you mind looking through CSU's report and see if they mentioned anything about a cell phone."

"Right o B-dawg." he answered casually, enjoying Goren's scowl, glad his partner was elsewhere. Picking up the report from the piles of paper he had on his desk he flipped through it. "Negative on the cell phone." he replied, looking up at the other detective.

"Well that's weird. Do you think our perp took it with him?" Alex asked, looking from Mike to her partner.

"Maybe it had incriminating evidence on it or something." Logan offered.

"Maybe..." Goren frowned in thought before glancing back at his computer.

"I think we are going to need to have a little chat with Conner Bergivin and his skater buddy."

"Want me to pick him up?" Mike inquired.

"Who?" Barek asked as she returned to her desk.

"Conner Bergivin."

"The skater kid?"

"That's the one." Logan answered, standing and grabbing his coat. Putting it on, he wandered over and snatched Barek's coat, holding it open for her. She blinked, slightly confused as to what was going on. Logan grinned sheepishly. "Come on Barek, we are going to go pay a visit to Conner and bring him down for a chit chat."

"Oh..." she allowed Mike to help her put on her coat.

"We'll catch you guys later." Logan stated, placing his hand on her lower back. He led his slightly bewildered partner out of the squad room.

Goren and Eames exchanged an amused smile before getting back to work, looking forward to chatting with Conner Bergivin.


	5. A Close Call

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Law and Order Criminal Intent

**Author's Notes:** My friend Ashly has gone missing...and I'm really worried. Her parents haven't seen her since she left for school. My friend Mallory was the last person to hear from her, and that was two hours ago, but Ashly didn't say much. I'm really scared, tense, and a few notches away from shaking, so I decided to type up this chapter that I wrote during lunch...I hope it will calm my nerves somewhat...

* * *

**A Close Call**

"How Charming." Detective Mike Logan stated as he approached the door of an apartment in a rather run down apartment building.

"Not everyone has the money to live in a nice apartment." his partner stated as she knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Mr. Bergivin?" Logan inquired, knocking a bit louder than his partner. "NYPD Conner, please open up." next came the sound of footsteps, before the bolt lack was undone and the door opened, revealing a young teenage male in his boxers, looking like he had just woken up.

"What is it?" he inquired, rubbing at his eyes. Barek couldn't help but look him over. Logan noticed and gently nudger her in the ribs, trying to ignore the pang of jealousy that chorused through him.

"We'd like you to come downtown." Carolyn explained. "We have a few questions about Jennifer Deakins."

"Am I under arrest?" he asked, seeming slightly startled.

"No. You are currently a witness of sorts. You'll know if you arrest you." Logan stated, frowning as his partner offered Conner a gentle smile.

"Okay...let me go get dressed. You can come in if you want." he offered, leaving the door open for the detectives as he padded into his room, shutting the door. Mike motioned for his partner to walk in before he followed her, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Conner, where are your parents?" Barek inquired, standing near the door to his bedroom.

"They, uh, moved out and left me with the apartment. They pay for it though, so it's alright." he answered through the door.

"Must be pretty lonely huh?" she stated softly, ignoring the looks her partner was giving her.

"Yeah." came a shaky replied. Carolyn slowly pulled out her gun and Logan gave her a questioning look.

'Just trust me.' she mouthed to him, turning slowly towards the door.

"Hey Conner, almost done getting dressed?" she asked.

"Um...yeah." there was a faint noise like a gun having the safety removed.

"What else are you doing in there?" Barek questioned.

"Nothing." he answered and Barek suddenly kicked open the door, pointing her gun at him. He hadn't gotten dressed. Instead he was sitting on his bed in his boxers, a gun pointed to his own head.

"Conner, put down your gun, please." Barek stated softly. He shook his head, tears in his eyes. "Then at least answer a few questions, please?"

"Alright." he answered, gaze switching to Logan as he came to stand behind his partner, gun drawn but held down.

"What happened that night, before you found Jennifer?" she inquired.

"I was at a study group with her and a few of our friends."

"What happened?"

"We were just sitting around studying. One of the other girls there brought some guy from another school. He had been hitting on Jennifer all night..."

"Do you know his name?"

"Andrew...I don't know his last name."

"Alright, what happened with him?"

"Tara's father and I both asked him to leave at separate times. I'm the one who ended up leading him off the premiss. He seemed mad..."

Barek glanced at her partner for a moment. Mike had put away his gun and pulled out his notebook. Carolyn smiled slightly and looked back at Conner, who had relaxed slightly.

"Did you have any other problems with him that night?" Barek inquired, taking a few steps further into the room. Conner let her, but watched her carefully.

"Yeah. He kept text messaging Jen. Weird stuff too." he answered.

"What kind of weird stuff?"

"He knew where she lived, he'd find her, she'd pay for rejecting him, stuff like that."

"How did she react?" Carolyn questioned, sitting on the bed a few feet away from him, gun on her lap.

"Just smiled and said he sure was weird. She didn't take him seriously." he replied, lowering the gun he had once held to his head.

"How did he get her cell number?"

"I don't know, probably one of the other girls there gave it to him."

"Alright. Now..." she paused and reached forward, removing the gun from his hands. "Why were you about to shoot yourself? Do you feel responsible for what happened?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't help her! I was supposed to escort her home. She reassured me she was a big girl, but I still wanted to go with her. Jen slipped out when I had my back turned...and then Sam got me caught up in a video game. If I have been there...Jen would still be alive."

"Why was she your responsibility?"

"She was my girlfriend..." he answered quietly, eyes switching to the ground.

"How long?"

"A year..."

"And you never met her Dad?" Logan interjected, but refrained from saying anything else as his partner shot him a glare.

"I met him. I've had dinner with them before. They just never knew her and I were going out. Jen and I are, well, were best friends. Her parents thought nothing of it." he sighed, hanging his head. "I failed her...just like everyone else. Are you done asking questions?" he asked, glancing up at Barek.

"For now, yes." she stood, taking the gun while replacing her own fun in it's holster at her hip. "Thank you Conner, really." she offered him a final smile. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Okay..." he murmured, moving so he was laying, face buried in his pillow. Logan and Barek watched him fro a moment before leaving the room and the apartment. It was when they had gotten into the car that Logan turned to his partner.

"How'd you know the kid had a gun?" he asked. His partner merely shrugged and started up the car. "Seriously Car, how did you know?"

"A well educated guess." she answered.

"You aren't going to tell me anything else are you." it was a statement, not a question.

"Nope."

"You suck."

"Like You'd know."

"Barek!" he exclaimed, catching on to her meaning. His partner just smiled innocently as the two drove back to one Police Plaza.

"So first off, you guys take forever getting here," Eames started as Barek and Logan sat at their respective desks. "then you tell us you didn't bring Conner. What gives?"

"I talked to him." Barek answered, leaning back in her chair. "Got all the information we need for now. I'm pretty sure he didn't do it anyway."

"Well, that's nice and all but Goren and I would have liked to figure that out for ourselves." Eames commented, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her own chair.

"I think for now...I'll trust Barek's judgement and settle for the notes I'm sure they took during the make-shift interview." Goren stated softly, glancing up from his paperwork

"Traitor." Alex accused playfully, tossing a crumpled up piece of paper at her partner's head. Goren caught the paper, tossing it into the garbage. He jumped slightly as Logan's notepad landed on his desk. He looked up and watched Mike retreat back to his desk.

"Thank you." Bobby stated, flipping through the book. As he read, the other detectives busied themselves with other work.

Deakins watched his detectives from his spot at his desk. His blue eyes were dull as he sat there and brooded, frowning. He could only hope they'd catch the guy who killed his daughter. With a miserable sigh he crossed his arms on his desk and rested his head on them, drifting into a slightly troubled sleep.


	6. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Law and Order CI

**Author's Notes:** Blech, I've been so busy lately. School work is really weighing me down. At least Ashly is back at home and safe. They found her about two hours away in Portland the second day she had been missing. I don't really know any details though. Anyway, here's another chapter for y'all. It's short, I know, but I didn't know what else to add for it since it seemed to be a good place to stop. I plan on having some Barek/Logan fluff next chapter, as well as the interview with Tara Veil.

* * *

**Sacrifice**

"Barek, Logan, my office," there was a pause, "_now._" the last word practically dripped with venom as Deakins vanished back into his office, trusting the two detectives to obey his orders. The two exchanged glances with one another, glad Goren and Eames had gone to lunch, before standing and heading into the office. "Close the door." Deakins commanded from where he sat behind his desk. Logan did as he was asked, and the two detectives took a seat in front of their Captain's desk.

"What's up Captain?" Mike inquired, leaning back in his chair.

"Did you two end up going to see Conner Bergivin?" he asked, his voice flat.

"Yes sir, we did." Barek answered, sitting forward in the chair slightly, slightly frightened with how cold her Captain's blue eyes were.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really Cap. We just talked to him a bit and figured he didn't have anything to do--" Logan began but was cut off.

"Don't lie to me _detective_." Deakins stated, eyes narrowing. "What really happened?"

"The kid threatened to kill himself..." Barek answered weakly.

"And you two didn't bring him in? You didn't even bother taking him to the hospital and putting him under suicide watch? What were you thinking!" it was more of an exclamation than a question, and it caught both detectives off guard. "Who conducted the interview?"

"I did sir." Barek answered.

"Why didn't you bring him in?"

"I didn't think he needed the extra burden..."

"Well, now he doesn't have any burdens."

"What do you mean Captain?" Logan inquired.

"He's dead." Deakins answered.

"What?" both detectives asked, obviously surprised.

"He stabbed himself and bled to death. The only reason he was found, was because the apartment super got a complaint that his music was too loud and went to get him to turn it down." he stated, frowning.

"Crap..." Mike muttered, running a hand through his short hair.

"You know this can get you both suspended, don't you?" Deakins asked.

"Yes sir..." Carolyn murmured.

"You have really put me between a rock and a hard place. No one knows you two were there, thank the Lord you didn't leave your card..." Deakins paused, "But IA will find out eventually, and then I'll get in trouble for not reporting it. On the other hand, I'd hate to have two of my detectives suspended...especially with this case."

"I'll take the blame for it then Captain." Barek stated, meeting the cold blue eyes of her Captain, sitting tall.

"Wait...what?" Logan asked, seeming slightly confused.

"If anyone asks, Logan was in the car while I went in because I claimed the kid would probably do better without a menacing male standing over my shoulder watching him." she explained, sitting back in the chair.

"Why are you doing this detective? Making this sacrifice." her Captain asked.

"Because my record is pretty clean, Logan's isn't, I'll get off easier and won't have as heavy a sentence as he might with his priors." she tried to ignore the looks her partner was giving her.

"Even though I don't like lying...I need at least one of you working with Goren and Eames if not both..." he frowned, looking at Mike, then at Carolyn. "Alright. I'll have to report you then Detective Barek." he stated. "You both can leave now." he motioned towards the door before pulling some papers out of a pile on his desk. Both Detectives exited the office to find Goren and Eames had returned from their lunch break. Both pairs of brown eyes were upon Logan and Barek as they made their way to their respective desks, sitting down.

"What was that about?" Eames inquired, brows raising in question.

"Nothing." Barek answered calmly, shrugging.

"Conner Bergivin was found dead." Logan stated, frowning as he watched his partner.

"Seriously?" Alex asked. She went to ask again when Logan didn't reply, but stopped when she saw her partner shake his head.

"Something else happened Eames." he whispered, watching his counterpart stare at Barek who was trying her best to ignore Mike. "And I think they need to talk it over before we hear about it."

"Oh..." she sighed. "Alright."

"Come on, we have an interview to prepare for. Tara has offered to come in and answer some questions about what happened that night." he stood and headed towards one of the interrogation rooms, binder in hand. Alex cast one final glance at Logan and Barek before standing and following her partner into the interrogation room.

"Barek, let's go for a walk." Logan stated, and frowned when his partner shook her head.

"No...I don't need to talk to you about that right now." she stated softly. "We'll talk later." and she fell silent again.

"Come on Carolyn..."

"No Logan, drop it."

"Alright..."

With that, the two detectives fell silent.


	7. Take Three

**Disclaimer:** And I still do not own Law and Order Criminal Intent, nor have the intent to use it for profit.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry about the long pauses between the chapters. I'm actually working to do well in school and trying to put together some sort of social life so I find myself having less and less time to write. That, and there has been a major lack of inspiration. So, here is another chapter, enjoy.

_Extra note: Spacing may be a bit messed up in this chapter because hates me and I'm too tired to mess with it._

* * *

**Take Three**

_February 2nd, 2006_

_3:40pm_

_Interview with Tara Veil_

_Detective Goren:_ Hey there Tara. Thank you for taking time our of your schedual to come and talk with me. I'm sure you have a lot of homework piled up at home.

_Tara Veil:_ Not really, and it's really no problem. I want you to catch the guy who did this to Jennifer, so I'm always willing to help.

_Detective Goren:_ Alright, mind telling me what went on at your study group that night?

_Tara Veil:_ Sure. It started off as usual. We all met up at 8 o'clock to study for an upcoming Math test.

_Detective Goren:_ Who all attended?

_Tara Veil:_ Well, Jennifer of course...Conner Bergivin, Sam McPhearson, Stacey Waterston and Amy Bradstone. Everyone who was supposed to show up.

_Detective Goren:_ Did anyone who wasn't part of the study group show up?

_Tara Veil:_ Well, yeah. Amy brought this college guy. We all thought he was her boyfriend or something. We let him hang around just because he seemed pretty cool at first...

_Detective Goren:_ What made him not seem so..cool?

_Tara Veil:_ When he started hitting on Jennifer. She was trying to study, and he kept touching her knee...and trying to get her to pay attention to him.

_Detective Goren:_ How did she react?

_Tara Veil:_ Told him to leave her alone, that she was trying to study.

_Detective Goren_: How did he react?

_Tara Veil:_ He took a big hit to his ego I think.

_Detective Goren:_ Did he stop bothering her?

_Tara Veil:_ No. He didn't leave her side the whole time. He even followed her up to the bathroom. Finally I got my Dad and Conner to..escort him off the premesis.

_Detective Goren:_ And what about Amy, how was she acting?

_Tara Veil:_ She seemed kind of...bothered by the way he was acting. She apologized for it and then we all got back to quizzing each other.

_Detective Goren:_ Did you ever get the guy's name?

_Tara Veil:_ Um..Andrew...Berkly I think. I'm not sure though, you'll have to ask Amy.

_Detective Goren:_ Alright, did Andrew leave you guys alone the rest of the night?

_Tara Veil:_ He never showed up in person.

_Detective Goren:_ What does that mean?

_Tara Veil:_ Well, Jennifer kept getting these weird text messages. Saying that whoever was sending him knew where she lived, that he'd find her, that they were meant for each other.

_Detective Goren:_ Did you know who they were from?

_Tara Veil:_ No...but we just assumed it was Andrew.

_Detective Goren:_ And how did Jennifer react to the messages?

_Tara Veil:_ She just smiled about it, didn't seem scared or bothered.

_Detective Goren:_ About what time did she leave?

_Tara Veil:_ Close to 11pm.

_Detective Goren:_ Did anyone walk her home?

_Tara Veil:_ No. Conner tried to convince her to let him walk her home, but she refused and slipped out while the boys had a little pow wow.

_Detective Goren:_ Alright. Anything else about that night that stick out to you?

_Tara Veil:_ Not really..

_Detective Goren:_ Okay, thank you for helping us out.

_Tara Veil:_ No problem.

_End Interview _

Detective Alex Eames ceased to type and popped her knuckles, glancing up at her partner who was doodling idly on a piece of paper.

"What, is there not enough paperwork for you?" she inquired, brows raising.

"I'm thinking." came his answer before he fell silent in concentration, continuing to doodle.

"Thinking...right." Eames shook her head and glanced over at their counterparts. Detective Mike Logan kept glancing up at his partner about every 5 minutes, while Barek simply ignored him. Alex ran a hand through her hair, trying to figure out exactly what had happened between the two. She was jogged out of her thoughts when a balled up piece of paper landed on her desk. Un-crinkling it, she gave her partner a skeptical look.

"You don't want your masterpiece?" she asked.

"No. I don't like it." and without another word he began drawing again.

"Weirdo.." Eames muttered.

"You are just jealous." Goren answered.

"Right, keep thinking that buddy." the two finally fell silent.

* * *

It was later that evening, and Carolyn Barek was in her apartment, lounging on her couch. Upon her lap was a black cat with white ears and paws who was purring contently. The brown-haired female stroked the cat idly, staring at the TV but not really watching it. She jumped and was brought out of her thoughts as there was a knock at the door. A larger cat, whom was lurking in the shadows, glanced over at the door, before looking to Carolyn as if asking, 'Are you going to get that?' Sighing, the detective gently shoved the feline on her lap off onto the couch and stood, stretching, before padding over to the door. She wasn't surprised to see Logan standing there as she opened the door. Emerald eyes met brown as the two just watched each other for a moment.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked softly, brows raising in question.

"I guess." came her answered as she stepped back, letting her partner in. Closing the door behind him, she leaned against it, watching him. "What's up?"

"Like you don't know." came his answer.

"Sorry Logan, I can't read minds." she replied, brushing past him as she made her way to the couch, plopping down on it. The large cat that was lurking in the shadows slunk out and brushed up against Mike's legs with a rather loud, 'mrow'. The detective blinked down at the cat, bending down and stroking it a few times before he moved and took a seat beside his partner.

"Seriously though Barek." he stated after a moment of silence. "You do know why I'm here, don't you?" he asked.

"I'm going to take a stab at it and guess it's because of what happened earlier today in Deakins' office." Do I win?" she inquired, glancing down at the floor where the large cat was sitting, watching her with inquisitive blue eyes.

"Why did you take the blame for it?" he questioned.

"Because I was the one pretty much leading the whole thing. You just followed my lead."

"Are you saying I can't work on my own?"

"Oh yeah Logan, that's it. You can't work on your own, I think you need me, that's why I'm taking a chance at being suspended." she answered, tone dripping with sarcasm. He resisted the urge to growl and leaned back, blinking as the small black feline stepped up onto his lap and curled up there, purring. Sighing, he gently stroked the cat, glancing at his partner.

"Seriously though Barek...Carolyn.." he paused, "Why are you taking the heat for this?"

"Because you don't need another red check on your record." she answered softly, leaning her head back to rest on the back of the couch.

"Is that the whole reason why you are taking the full fall?" he asked.

"What more do you want me to say Mike?" she inquired, glancing at him. "I'm your partner, and I'm willing to take the fall for this one to protect you. I..." she sighed. "I care about you Mike, you are my partner..." she couldn't look at him anymore and ended up focusing on the wall, trying to ignore the pair of emerald eyes that were boring holes in the back of her head. Leaning forward, the older detective brought his mouth beside her ear.

"Thank you for doing this Carolyn." he whispered gently, his warm breath brushing over her sensitive ear. Slight amusement flickered in his emerald eyes as he watched a shiver run down his partner's spine.

"Mike.." she whispered in return, seeming slightly unsure about what was going on as she glanced back at him. Leaning forward, Logan closed the distance between the two, pressing his lips against his partner's in a gentle kiss. The two broke apart a moment later and Barek watched him, seeming a little nervous. "I.." she sighed and looked away. Mike took her chin in his fingers and gentle tilted her head back towards him, brown eyes meeting emerald as he came in for another kiss.

This time, they didn't break apart.


	8. Oh the places you'll go

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it, sadly enough.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long wait boys and girls. This silly thing called life keeps getting in the way of my fanfiction writing. Here is another chapter, sorry if it sounds a little forced. My inspiration has been in the toilet as of late. Blah.

And in the future chapters, I might have a bit of Goren/Logan slash, just to add a little twist and a little more drama when Barek and Eames find out. What do y'all think? Also, this is just one of those silly transition chapters that really has no real plot value, but just goes to show what the detectives are going through, enjoy.

* * *

**Oh the places you'll go**

"Suspects?" Deakins inquired as he allowed his blue eyes to drift over the three detectives that had entered his office to give him an update.

"One." Logan commented.

"Andrew Berkly." Goren added after a moment of silence.

"So why isn't he currently in an interrogation room to be hastled by four of the finest detectives in the state?" the Captain asked, not seeming pleased as he leaned back in his chair.

"Because we are having trouble locating him." Eames offered, and Deakins simply sighed.

"What about Amy, isn't she his friend?" the Captain asked.

"We can't find her either." Mike stated, resisting the urge to flinch as his Captain's intense blue gaze switched to him.

"We've put out alerts to border patrol, the airports and all sorts of other people to keep a look out and take them into custody the moment they are spotted." Eames added, direction Deakins attention back to herself and off of Logan.

The worn out Captain nodded, frowning in thought. His gaze drifted out to the squad room and towards one of the interrogation rooms where he knew Barek was as well as a few members of IA.

"Captain?" it was the third time Goren had said it. Deakins returned his attention to the large detective.

"Huh?"

"Do you need anything else, or can we go?" Eames inquired, her voice gentle.

"Go." was his only reply as he waved them off, gaze returning to the squad room. The three detectives all exchanged worried looks, but didn't comment on their Captain's current mood. They simply filed out of the room to continue their work.

It was only a few minutes later that the tired Captain was once more brought out of his deep thoughts when a familliar hand rested on his shoulder.

"Jimmy?" his wife questioned, offering him a slight smile as his gaze came to meet hers.

"Angie." he greeted, offering her a weak smile. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I was..home alone. Sarah is at school...you are here." she sighed softly. "I just needed to see you."

Deakins slowly rose from his chair and returned the hug Angie gave him.

"Come home..please?" she whispered, eyes closed.

"Alright."

"Really?" she gazed up at him, almost as if she wasn't sure he was telling the truth.

"Yeah, I'm not doing any good here anyway. My detectives will call me if anything comes up." his wife's smile warmed his heart as he gave her a short kiss. Pulling away, he gathered up his stuff and led her out of the office, locking the door.

"You heading home Cap.?" Mike Logan asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah. Call me if anything comes up, alright?" the Captain requested. The three detectives nodded, and he left with his wife.

"I'm glad he's going home to spend some time with her." Eames commented. Goren gave a nod of agreement, simply observing the two before his gaze drifted to the interrogation room. Barek had just stepped out of it, looking tired and not in the best condition. Bobby could only compare it to guilt.

"They sent her on a guilt trip." he mumbled, frowning. The large detective had never liked the internal affairs crew. He knew what they did was good, but they worked too hard to break the cops they interrogated. Goren had known people throughout the years who had retired early after a run in with IA.

"It's what they are best at." Eames answered, having heard her partner's words.

Barek, practically dragging her feet, her thoughts obviously elsewhere, returned to her desk and gathered up her stuff.

"What the verdict?" her partner inquired.

"One week suspension." came her monotone answer. "It was going to be more, but they decided they'd rather have me back on this case sooner than later."

"Well, that's always good." Mike offered her a smile, which wasn't returned. Barek didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact he had even said anything and just brushed past their desk, coat slung over her arm.

"Hey, woah there." he stood and quickly tailed after her, realizing something was horribly wrong.

"Barek?" he asked, stepping into the elevator with her. "Carolyn." he used her first name, hoping to get her attention. When it didn't work, he sighed in exasperation."Carolyn Barek, please pay attention to me." he stated firmly and grabbed her arm, trying to get her to face him. What he hadn't expected, was the violet reaction he got. She jerked her arm away, almost lost her balance and slammed into the wall. Once the doors slid open, she stormed out.

"Car?" was his meek comment as he watched his partner leave and the doors slide closed, helpless and confused as to what was going through his partner's head. He returned to the squad room, defeated, and plopped down in his chair. "It's going to be a long day.." he mumbled softly to himself, gazing longingly at his partner's office chair.

This odd behavior did not go unnoticed by Goren and Eames, though Bobby didn't mention anything about it. It was Alex who brought it up.

"I wonder what's going on between them.." she stated softly, glancing at her partner who was staring intently at a few of the crime scene photos. "Earth to Bobby."

"Huh?" the large detective seemed to break out of whatever trance he was in as he glanced up at his partner.

"I wonder..." she saw the glazed look in his eyes, and shook her head. "Oh forget it, go back to your thinking. It's more important than my office gossip."

"Gossip." he echoed. "I never liked gossip much." without another word, he returned to studying the photos.

"You and your thinking.." Eames mumbled fondly and simply watched her partner work, content for the time being.


	9. Hybrid Rainbows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Law and Order CI, but I'm sure all of you readers would be extremely pleased if I did...I do, on the other hand, own Katie, since it's the character I based after my role-play self.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long wait. I got caught up in my 100 Situations drabble. Well, The Confused One gave me a review, saying I really should continue, and I had chapter 9 pretty much written, sitting around on my hard drive. So, I figured what the heck? I'll just throw another chapter out there.

**Hybrid Rainbows

* * *

**

She hadn't meant to react the way she did. Her partner had just been trying to help, to figure out what was wrong, and she had pushed him away. Now sitting in her car, forehead pressed against the top of the steering wheel, she couldn't help but feel guilty. IA had brought up some unpleasant memories. They had been digging through her life, finding things to use against her. They had been trying to break her, any idiot could see it. Yet they didn't seem to care, she was dirty in their eyes because she had ignored procedure...and lost a life because of it.

But had it really been necessary to drag up her family life? It was hard enough to live through some of the stuff once...but twice? And to hear people slander her families' good name was enough to piss her off and get a rise out of her. She was aware that's what they wanted, but couldn't help but get angry, especially when they brought up...

No, she wouldn't think about that. Not here, not now. If she did...she'd break down. She knew she would. Heck, she had almost broken down during the interrogation, but had refused to, knowing the two agents would simply take pleasure in her sorrow, and in knowing they were the ones who caused it. The detective had expertly buried her emotions deep down inside of herself and kept them there until she was safely at home...where the alcohol she was desperately craving was.

She wasn't an alcoholic, not even close. All in all, the petite woman really didn't hold her alcohol very well, but she always kept some around for those days she wanted nothing but to slip away into the pleasant, warm oblivion alcohol brought.

The brown haired detective was brought out of her thoughts though, as she heard a light tapping on the passenger side of her car. Raising her head, she glanced over at the window to find a young girl on crutches was standing there, watching her with a pair of brilliant brown eyes. Frowning slightly in confusion, Barek unlocked the door, nodding for the girl to open it.

The younger female, who didn't look any older than perhaps 15 smiled and opened the door. "Mind if I sit?" she asked. "I promise I don't have any weapons, my ankle is just really killing me." Carolyn watched the injured female for a few moments, before nodding.

"Alright, take a seat."

"Thanks." sitting down, the young female set the crutches down just outside the car, resting her injured foot on the inside of the car.

"What's your name?" Barek inquired, slightly off-put by the random female who was now sitting in her car.

"Katie."

"Do you have a last name?"

The girl simply chuckled. "Not that I'm allowed to tell you I'm afraid." she stated. "Parents always told me not to tell strangers my full name."

"But they said it was okay to get into a car with a complete stranger?"

"Never actually talked to me about it, but I figure your pretty harmless, especially since you are parked in the One Police Plaza parking garage." she stated, grinning.

"Good point..." Barek paused, "What are you doing here by the way?"

"I came to see you, dear detective Barek." the young female seemed to smirk slightly as she saw the detective tense.

"How did you...?"

"I know a lot of things, Sam McPhearson being one of them."

"What do you mean? What about him?" Barek inquired, studying the female sitting in the passenger seat.

"I just think you should look a little closely into his...apparent suicide."

"Why?"

The younger of the two simply laughed.

"You are just like Detective Goren, wanting me to give him all the answers." she made a soft 'tsking' noise and waved her finger slightly. "What fun would that be if I gave you all the answers? But I will tell you this, Sam didn't commit suicide." her eyes gleamed deviously.

"How do you know?"

"You'll just have to...trust me on this one. Ask Goren, he'll tell you my word is as good as any." she stated, upper lip curling up slightly in an almost feral smirk, revealing slightly pointed teeth.

"How do you know Goren?" Barek asked, the girl starting to bother her and confused her even further, making her seriously wish she had her duty weapon on her.

"We did a little business back in the day when y'all were handling detective Adrian Night. My associate and I gave him some background information on the little git."

"You were the anonymous source that Goren refused to bring in?" she questioned quickly.

"Yup." she simply smirked. "That would be me."

"Why would someone kill Sam? What reason would they have?"

"Motive." Katie drawled lightly, "That is something you have to figure out. But I would look a little harder for a certain Andrew Berkley. He's closer than you think." with a wink, the girl grabbed her crutches and slowly hoisted herself out of the car.

"Are you really hurt, or did you just bring those to get into my car?" the detective asked.

"Don't ask questions you don't need answers too. I'll check back later perhaps, if you continue to be baffled." the young female commented. "But until then...sayonara." with a slight wave, the young female shut the door and headed off.

Barek, not satisfied, got out of the car as quickly as possible to call out to the female, but found Katie was no where to be found. "What the...hell?" she questioned, confused. Slightly rattled by the odd encounter, she slipped back into her car. Shutting the door, she pressed the automatic lock, just because it eased her now frazzled nerves.

Yup, that bottle of scotch sounded mighty good about now.


End file.
